


I’ll Be There, Forever And A Day, Always.

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Flowers, Hugs, Ice is his oak, Ice won’t stop until Mav smiles, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Maverick hadn’t been loved by another soul in any such way since the man who lay before him.Iceman takes Maverick to Goose’s grave on that fateful anniversary.





	I’ll Be There, Forever And A Day, Always.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from my previous IceMav pieces, although it just had to happen.
> 
> Inspired from a storyboard of a scene from the original _Top Gun _script, when Maverick visits Goose’s grave.__
> 
> __  
> _Title taken from Bon Jovi’s “Always.”_  
> 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Mav?”

Maverick set his hand on the door handle. Set it back on his lap. He didn’t look to Iceman, just focused his gaze at something over the dashboard. He took in a couple shaky breaths, steadied himself, and he nodded.

“It’s okay, you really don’t have too.”

Maverick slipped out of the car door, without a word. He didn’t hear Iceman heave a sigh. Iceman carried on to find a space to park his car, the soft purr of the BMW’s engine was the only sound that Maverick could register as he stood in front of the gates.

Maverick glanced up, eyes trailed the Church walls. The glisten in the stain glass windows, the structure of it, the patterns within the stonework. He took another deep breath and was startled. Iceman’s hand closed around his shoulder, he was smiling at Maverick. A real, genuine smile. The one that only Maverick saw, the one that only Maverick could provoke. Although there was a sadness in his smile this time, Maverick noted.

“We can leave whenever your ready.”

Maverick nodded and looked up again at the Church grounds before them. He muttered something under his breath and Iceman watched as he hurriedly wiped at his face. He slid his aviators on, his shield.

A shaky hand lurched forward as Maverick pried open the gates, revealing the long trek of cobblestones. Maverick led the way, steps cautious and stuttered, neither of them saying a word the entire walk down.

Iceman clutched tight to the duffel bag he’d swung over his shoulder, his hand grabbed the handle.

It wasn’t as though Iceman didn’t know where he was going, he trailed a couple paces behind just in case Maverick bolted. Turned around, looked Iceman in the eye and bolted. He would be there, to catch him, to help him. To guide him through.

Maverick kept a steady focus on the path ahead and Iceman was thankful, his own eyes never left Maverick’s form. He sighed as Maverick shivered a little, he threw his arms around himself only to be met by Iceman’s warmth at his back.

“Told you not to leave this in the car.” Iceman chuckled slightly, as he helped Maverick into his bomber jacket. “You always end up cold.”

Iceman’s nimble fingers traced a small pattern up Maverick’s arm, as though he was trying to read his patches as though they were in Braille. He was met by shielded eyes that Iceman knew, were darting around their sockets. Maverick couldn’t bring himself to hold his gaze on Iceman’s warm face, his reassuring smile, but that was okay. Today, he didn’t need too.

Without word, Maverick continued. His steps appeared less confident, if that was even possible. Iceman was sure he was trembling a little. He could hear the quickened breaths fall from Maverick’s lips as the shorter man rounded a corner and stopped. Maverick stood stock still.

Iceman knew why. They were at the final checkpoint, as he had come to call it, a large and rooted willow tree. He’d trudged through this same path a handful of times, never forgetting the way after his first hesitant wander through this maze.  
  
“Maverick” He started.

He wasn’t sure what to say, whether anything needed to be said. So Iceman settled for snaking his own hand down, enveloping Maverick’s balled fist with his own lean fingers. He felt Maverick relax in an instant, he dropped his guard down and let Iceman hold him. It was only a touch, a gentle caress but it was enough that Maverick started walking again. It was slow and weary but Iceman didn’t mind. Maverick kept looking forward, that was what mattered.

Iceman’s grip on Maverick’s calloused hand never faltered. It didn’t tighten nor, did it get any looser. It was up to Maverick: if he needed to cling to him tighter or begin to slip away, it was up to Maverick to decide.

Maverick clutched him tighter.

Iceman knew why. They had taken the twenty odd steps from the willow tree, when he’d walked it alone Iceman had counted only sixteen. They had taken the twenty-two steps that meant it was Maverick’s last chance to bail. He hadn’t and, now wasn’t the time to tell him but, Iceman was incredibly proud of him. He breathed an audible sigh of relief as the two of the stopped.

Maverick pried his sunglasses from his face and slid them into his breast pocket. He turned to Iceman, slow, and looked him in the eye. Iceman’s eyes sang of the confidence and belief, Maverick couldn’t have alone in that moment. Iceman’s eyes told him all that he needed to know.

Without a single word, Maverick lurched forward, his arms flung themselves around Iceman. He was on his tip toes and Iceman, god bless him, didn’t laugh at all. He pulled Maverick in closer, his arms gripped tight to his lower back. The embrace was warm and welcoming. It was what Maverick needed.

Iceman was his rock, his oak, whatever it is he needed him to be. Maverick had never had another man care for him so deeply before, to drop everything to come and be by his side. Iceman was beautiful. He prided himself with it. He was attentive, passionate and oddly compassionate, at all the right times Maverick needed him to be. He made a mental note to tell Iceman so.

Maverick hadn’t been loved by another soul in any such way since the man who lay before him. He crouched down, his eyes trailed all over the patch of earth a mere step before him. His shoulders shook and his mouth opened and closed. No sound. Only a slight sob was all he could muster. He fell to his knees, hands on his face, shielding the tears that flowed freely.

Iceman kneeled up behind him, a hand on his back. He didn’t say anything, just let Maverick cry. It was too much for him and Iceman, just kept quiet. Iceman’s ears pricked at the shallow breaths, he turned his head to watch Maverick try to handle his tears.

One tanned arm shot forward, bringing Maverick towards him. Maverick fell into his arms and bawled, eyes shut tight as his hands traced Iceman’s back and sides, anything to hold on too.

“It’s okay Mav, it’s okay. Take all the time you need.” It sounded a little stale but, it had to be said.

Maverick reluctantly withdrew. He took in a deep breath of air, and shifted so that he was facing the patch of earth again. His hands clawed at the grass by his feet.

Iceman pulled out a small bouquet of flowers from the duffel that now sat by his feet. He took Maverick’s palm in his and handed him the bouquet. A bouquet full of white lilies, wrapped with a yellow, satin ribbon. They were nearly stark white, with a rich scent that filled Maverick’s nostrils.

“Carole’s favourite.” Iceman whispered. “She held a white bouquet of lilies on her wedding day. Those were some beautiful photos you showed me.”  
  
Iceman had bought the lilies and hadn’t told him. A small smile tugged at Maverick’s lips at the realisation, Iceman had remembered something so miniscule. Not at all important. But, he had and tears threatened to fall down Maverick’s cheeks again. His face was flushed but this time, he did everything he could to hold himself together.

“Ten Years.” Maverick’s voice was small. “It’s been ten years, Nick.”

Iceman was shocked to have heard him speak. He slowly rose to his feet, he wanted to give the pilot and his irreplaceable RIO a moment together, only to find two red eyes staring up at his lean silhouette, backlit by the sunlight. A halo.

“ _Stay_.” Maverick’s whispered as his hand clutched at Iceman’s calf. Iceman sank back down and knelt, the sunlight beamed all around them.

Maverick’s cautious hand found Iceman’s and wrapped it around the bouquet he held. Together they leant forward, to place the flowers on top of the soil. Maverick’s shoulders shook again but he did not retreat. His fingers gripped the ground as he steadied himself, he took in a deep breath.

Iceman watched with pride, as Maverick’s let his fingers run up and down the smooth limestone, into the grooves of the words he himself, knew so well. Maverick’s fingers traced each letter and his eyes slid shut. Iceman just sat there, silent as his brow furrowed and a smile painted his lips.

Iceman sat there for however long, listening to the few whispered words that dropped from Maverick’s mouth. He listened to the way Maverick stumbled on a few of them and tried to piece together the tales of most certain drunken debauchery that he was retelling.

Iceman didn’t move. He didn’t want too nor did Maverick need him too. He gave him all the time he needed. Until, those piercing, tear tracked, green eyes nodded to him. He silently rose to his feet as Maverick met him at the foot of the grave. Iceman stood behind him, wrapped his arms around Maverick’s torso and dropped his head onto his shoulder.

“I’m incredibly proud of you, Mav.” Iceman whispered, as he kissed his temple.

“Is there anything else you want to say.” He asked and Maverick shook his head. “Okay, then.”

Iceman had plenty to say to Goose. He always did. He had a list, alphabetised, for each visit he made to Nick’s grave. Sure, they hadn’t been as close as he and Maverick had but, more often than not, Iceman had a million things to tell Goose about Maverick:

 _The way Maverick had changed as a person. How his flying developed and how he took to teaching. When Iceman returned to Top Gun. How they had gone from enemies with a heated rivalry to lovers just like that. How he had loved Maverick from the first time he saw him. How he couldn’t ever let Maverick go._ All the things he wanted Goose to know.

But today he didn’t say anything. He didn’t need too, he wanted Maverick to take his time and let it all out. Maverick had to let him go all-those years ago, he never had and Iceman was thankful, that he had become such a huge part of Pete‘s life after Nick. He knew he could never fill that void but, loving him in all the ways Maverick just couldn’t love himself anymore was sure as hell a good start.

“I love you so much, Pete.”

For the first time that day, the classic Pete Mitchell mega-wart grin coated his face and Iceman, met his smile with own huge grin. Maverick felt huge hands at his sides, a hand on his jaw that angled his face up for a deep kiss.

“I love you too, Tom. Thank you so much for this.” He had barely caught his breath.

Maverick took Iceman’s palm in his and they began to walk away. He turned back to the gravestone, sighed, then turned to Iceman and nodded. The sight of the gravestone grew smaller and smaller as Maverick followed in Iceman’s steps; letting Iceman guide him the way home.


End file.
